This invention relates to an apparatus for housing fiber optic telecommunications equipment in outside plant environments. More particularly, this invention relates to an enclosure and management apparatus for housing cross-connect and/or interconnect equipment for fiber optic telecommunications systems. This invention also relates to modules for housing optical couplers such as optical splitters, wavelength division multiplexers.
With the increased use of fiber optic technology in telecommunications, there is a need for apparatus which permit access to cross-connect functions and interconnect functions, while protecting the components in the field. For example, it is desirable to have access to fiber optic cables in outdoor locations such as contained within an enclosure adjacent to buildings which are linked at the enclosure to a feeder line.
In order to protect fiber optic connections from the environment and from damage due to impact or vandalism, such equipment is housed in enclosures which may be securably locked from unauthorized access. An example enclosure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,776. The enclosure has a circular base, and a cylindrical shape. Enclosures with a more square shape are also known. Reltec (Reliable Electric) of Cleveland, Ohio sells a generally square enclosure, or pedestal, typically made of green colored metal, identified as CAD12. The Reltec CAD12 enclosure is generally about 12 inches by 12 inches at the base and about three to four feet high.
Providing cross-connect and/or interconnect functions within the enclosure is desired. Ease of assembly of the system and ease of access for later maintenance of the system are also desired. There is a need for further apparatus and methods for enclosing and managing outside plant equipment with cross-connect and interconnect functions. There is also a need for enclosing and managing fiber optic splice locations and optical couplers.
An optical fiber distribution frame apparatus includes a frame member having upper and lower module mounting brackets and an interior. The upper and lower module mounting brackets are spaced apart to define a space for receipt of a plurality of fiber optic modules mounted to the frame member. Each module includes a front and two mounting flanges. Each mounting flange is mountable to one of the upper and lower module mounting brackets.
The modules are provided with one or more functions. One of the modules defines a connection module and further includes a rear spaced from the front, a spaced apart top and bottom positioned adjacent to the flanges, and spaced apart sides. The connection module is configured and arranged for housing a plurality of connection locations having exposed openings along the front arranged in one or more vertical arrays. The bottom, the rear, and the opposed sides of the connection module define a cable notch region, wherein the cable notch region includes an opening for a first cable to enter the module. The first cable is connectable to the connection locations within an interior of the connection module either directly or through optical couplers. A further module defines a storage module including first and second spools positioned on the front.
The connection locations preferably define adapters for connection to connectors of fiber optic cables. Preferably, the adapters are angled downwardly when the connection module is mounted to the frame member.
An enclosure is preferably provided to surround the frame member for use in an outside plant application. In the case of configuring the optical fiber distribution frame apparatus as an interconnect system, the storage module preferably includes a cable clamp positioned on the front for clamping a second cable, wherein the second cable is connectable to the connection locations on the connector module. The frame member preferably has a cable tray and an opening sized for receipt of the second cable. The interconnect system may also include a blank or filler module defining a generally planar front.
In the case of configuring the optical fiber distribution frame apparatus as a cross-connect system, two connection modules are provided, and the storage module is positioned between the two connection modules. One or more patch cords link the connection locations of the two connection modules.
The present invention also relates to a method of assembling an optical fiber distribution frame including the steps of providing a frame member, and selecting a plurality of fiber optic modules for mounting to the frame. The fiber optic modules are selected so as to fill the frame member with desired functions. Connection modules, storage modules, and blank or filler modules can be selected as desired. In the case of a cross-connect system, two connection modules are mounted to the frame member, with a storage module positioned between the two connection modules and mounted to the frame member in one embodiment. In the case of an interconnect system, a connection module is mounted to the frame member, as well as a storage module in another embodiment.
The present invention also relates to individual components comprising an optical fiber distribution frame apparatus. A frame member defines an interior, and includes an open front bounded by upper and lower module mounting brackets. The lower module mounting brackets further include a plurality of openings configured and arranged for receiving cable.
A connection module in accordance with the present invention includes a front and two mounting flanges. A rear of the module is spaced from the front. A top and bottom are positioned adjacent to the flanges, and opposed spaced apart sides define an enclosed interior for the connection module. The connection module interior houses a plurality of connection locations having exposed openings along the front. The bottom, the rear, and the opposed sides define a cable notch region wherein the cable notch region defines an opening for receiving a first cable.
A storage module in accordance with the present invention includes a front and two mounting flanges, and first and second spools in alignment extending between the two mounting flanges. Side edges of the front further include projecting cable guides. In the case of a storage module for use in an interconnect system, a cable clamp is also positioned on the front for clamping a cable.
Blank or filler modules are also provided in accordance with the invention to fill unused space of the frame member. Each blank module includes a generally planar front, and two mounting flanges. Side flanges extend in an opposite direction to the direction faced by the front.
The connection module may house within its interior a splice between the first cable entering the module through the cable notch region, and the individual cables leading to the connection locations on the front of the module or to one or more optical couplers housed within the interior of the module. Example couplers include optical splitters and wavelength division multiplexers.